Eternal Hell or Newfound Heaven?
by LovingKisses
Summary: Edward leaves Bella after making a big mistake. Bella is fed up, and after a few months is engaged to Jacob. News travelled, and Edward hears of the engagement. Jealousy and anger consume him and he returns determined to win Bella's heart back. Can he?
1. Chapter 1

**New Fanfic! Yehyuh! Okay so, I wrote this one a while back, but I'm posting it now. I think its pretty okay. I like the storyline of this one the best.**

**I dedicate this fanfic to Willow (BloodSucker2008). She encourages me for everything! Thanks Willow. CHECK OUT HER STORIES! **

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Eternal Hell or Newfound Heaven?**

"Bella's POV

"So Edward, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Hmm, I was thinking that since it's sunny out, we could spend our day in the meadow."

"Okay. Sounds good. But I'm going back home first. I'm just going to prepare something for Charlie to heat up afterwards, and I'll tell him I'm sleeping over." I winked and smiled.

"Good." Edward returned the smile, and kissed my forehead.

--

Charlie must've been running late because it was already half-past-six. It didn't really bother me that he was more than half an hour late. Maybe he just got caught up with something?

My attention was drawn to the house phone. Who could be calling? Must be Charlie. "Hello?"

"This is Constable Anthony Peters; I'm one of the officers in Forks that works with Charlie. Is this Bella that I am speaking with?"

"Uh, yes, this is Bella." My voice broke as it shook nervously.

"I'm sorry that you have to experience this Bella, but Charlie was in an accident and is in bad condition."

My brain couldn't function. I didn't want to understand the concept that this was reality. Why couldn't I be dreaming? Charlie doesn't deserve this! I heard a loud, pain filled cry. I was stunned when I realized that _I _was the one crying.

"Ms. Swan, please calm down. Charlie will be fine."

"W-Wait. What? I don't understand any of this."

"Bella, I know this is difficult, but Charlie needs your support. He's at the hospital here in Forks. From what I've been informed, Dr. Cullen is treating him."

Carlisle is treating him. That information makes this situation a bit more bearable.

I didn't even bother to say good-bye or to thank Constable Peters for calling. I just hung up and drove straight to the hospital.

"Where – is – he?" Those three words were almost impossible to choke out because I was gasping and still crying from the shock of this entire situation.

"Oh. Ms. Swan, you're here. I don't think now is the right time to be visiting your father –"

"Where is he?" My voice was sturdier, and very edgy now that I was able to calm down a bit.

"Isabella now is not a suitable time for visitation." It was obvious that this lady was growing with frustrated with my opposition to her statement.

"I don't care if it's 'not a suitable time.'" I made air brackets with my fingers. "I _need_ to see my father! What room is he in?!" I practically screamed at the secretary, drawing a lot of attention to the commotion I started.

She sighed in defeat. "He's on the fifth floor in room five-fourteen." I spun on my heels, determined to get to Charlie right away.

I half-ran through the halls, tripping over myself twice. When I finally reached his room, after running around this maze endlessly, I took a breather, and stood outside his door for a minute.

"You must be Mr. Swans' daughter, Isabella, right?" A nurse asked me, smiling sweetly as she held her hand out.

I took her hand, and shook it. "Bella. And may I ask who you are?"

"Oh my! Please excuse my rudeness! I'm your fathers' nurse, Patricia Stevens. Please just call me Pat."

"Okay thanks Pat. So ... how is he?" I looked away, afraid of her response.

"Well Bella, right now Charlie is heavily sedated, and Dr. Cullen is changing his bandages. Charlie broke his left leg, and his left arm, his right wrist, a few ribs, and he's wearing a neck brace. I'll inform the doctor to let you know when it's okay to see him."

"Oh, alright then. I'll just wait around the corner." I stared at my feet, as I progressed down the corridor, and into the waiting area.

I focused my attention on the gorgeous designer shows of a lady sitting on a chair a few feet from where I was walking. "Alice? Edward? Esme? What are you doing here?"

I looked closely, to see Edwards' face buried in his hands. Why was he reacting so strongly?

"Oh Bella! Look at your eyes! Their all swollen and red. You must be exhausted! Please, have a seat." Esme ran towards me and hugged me, gesturing that I sit in the seat she was in.

"Thanks Esme."

I sat across from Edward and Alice, while Esme stood next to me, her hand resting on my shoulder.

"Bella ... I'm so sorry." Edward finally spoke after sitting there quietly for a little less than an hour.

"For what? You know that Charlie'll be okay." I said, smiling the best I could, hoping that he would feel better.

"How could you look at me like that? Aren't you angry? Do you not see how much of a monster I am?" Edward asked, as he looked up into my eyes. His eyes were dark butterscotch, and were filled with resentment. Sorrow.

"Do you not know?" Esme asked, shocked.

"Know what?" I was utterly lost. I had no idea what was going on.

"Bella, do you _know _what caused the accident?" Alice asked, her voice was hurt too.

Now that I thought of it, I never did find out what the cause for Charlie's accident. "No ... when the police called, I was stunned, and wasn't able to speak to ask. I just screamed in horror, and ran all the way here."

Edward looked unstable, like what I said to him hurt him even more. His face fell in his hands again, as his body shook with dry sobs.

"What? What happened?" I stood up walking towards Edward, stopping mid-way when Alice lifted one of her hands to stop me from walking any further. "Why are you all acting so strongly to everything?!" I was now anxious, so my voice rose with anticipation.

"Bella... you may want to sit down for this." Esme walked right up to me, and took my hand as she directed me to my seat.

"What. Happened. To. Him?" My voice was fierce as I fought back tears.

"Alice had a vision that Charlie would be in an accident. Edward panicked and drove over to your house as fast as he could. He was so eager to get there, that he didn't pay much attention to anything around him and..."

Her voice trailed off as I felt as if I was being consumed by darkness and pulled into a pit of loneliness. Edward, _my _Edward had crashed into Charlie? How could he be so... so...? I was at lost for words, but I was upset. This honestly couldn't be real. It _had _to be a dream!

I felt a strange, sensation on my lips, and I wanted it to last. But as quickly as it came, it left. And I was intoxicated with dreams of Edward.

"... Bella? Bella, I know you can hear me. Please open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes to see Carlisle hovering over me. "Charlie is awake now." He continued.

I looked around the small waiting room, to find that I was alone. "Where's Edward?"

"He... left."

"Oh." Why would he leave? Did something else come up?

Carlisle helped me up from my seat and together we walked into the room where Charlie was.

My face lit up when we walked in the room and I saw that Charlie was awake. "Dad!" I ran towards him, and hugged him.

He grunted. "Careful Bella. I'm bandaged up for a reason." He chuckled at his own joke and I joined him.

"How are you feeling Dad? Is there anything I could get you?"

"Bella, you worry too much. I'm fine. I'm in great care, so need to get all worked up."

"Sorry, you're right. I probably am over-reacting."

"Did you just wake up, Bells?"

"I should be asking you the same thing."

He smiled, and his eyes got all crinkly. "Uh, yeah, I just woke up, why?"

"Hmm, did something happen between you and Edward?"

"Sort of ... again, why?"

"He rushed in here to apologize over and over again, and then he told me to tell you that he loves you, he's sorry, and goodbye. I'm surprised he didn't wait for you to wake up."

My eyes widened in fear. "Dad, what were his _exact _words?"

"He said something like, 'Charlie, I am sincerely sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I apologize.' "

"Dad, cut the crap! What did he say that was meant for me?"

"Bella, watch your language."

"Dad," I said sternly, as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Edward just told me to tell you, 'Charlie, please do me a favour and tell Bella I love her with all my heart. I need you to apologize a million times over for me as well. And one last thing, tell her that this is goodbye. I've hurt her too many times, and I can't bear to see all the pain I've inflicted on to her.' Well, those weren't his exact words. But it came out a lot like that."

My world came crashing down. I knew the real meaning to the words. It wasn't a goodbye because he was leaving the hospital. But a goodbye because he's _leaving_. He lied to me.

I got up from the bed, absentmindedly, as I took little steps towards the door, waiting for the immense pain to wash over me.

"Bella? Is everything alright?"

I could tell Charlie was asking because he was concerned with my sudden mood change, but I just ignored him, and continued walking to the door.

I wasn't even halfway to the entrance when the pain struck me worse than lightning. Damage from being struck from lightning was something I could recover from. This was unrecoverable damage. This was an eternal hell.

I threw my hand in the air and clung at my torso. My heart was ripping, and the pain was growing more intense each second. This pain didn't rush though my entire body like I would've liked it too; instead it took it's time at shredding my fragile heart to pieces. Each piece contained a memory of Edward.

A wave of dizziness washed over me, pulling me towards the ground. I must've fallen to my left because my body hit the table with all the utensils on them. I felt as the needles, scissors and other device pierced my skin and cut deep into my neck and chest. Even the pain of being cut up didn't overcome the pain inside me.

I could hear Charlie screaming frantically, and the sound of the nurses rushing into the room. But all the noise was just a faint whisper, fading into the distance.

I closed my eyes, and was happy because even in my memories, Edward was as beautiful as ever.

Edward's POV

"So Edward, what's on the agenda for today?"

"Hmm, I was thinking that since it's sunny out, we could spend our day in the meadow."

"Okay. Sounds good. But I'm going back home first. I'm just going to prepare something for Charlie to heat up afterwards, and I'll tell him I'm sleeping over." Bella winked at me, and smiled. She looked so beautiful when she smiled sweetly.

I thought of the day we had ahead of us if our day went as planned and I smiled. "Good." I leaned in, and kissed her forehead.

--

"So Edward, I hear you and Bella are spending the day together."

"Yes, we are Alice." I replied. Not the slightest bit of curiosity as to why she needed to confirm that.

"I had a vision that tomorrow is another sunny day... So maybe you want to hunt. And I can watch over Bella for you."

There must've been a bigger reason as to why she was blocking me out of her thoughts. "What do you have planned that you need Bella for?"

"Well ... tomorrow there is a new clothing store opening tomorrow over in Seattle. And over at some of the other good stores, they're having a sale. So I need a shopping partner." Alice smiled as if to encourage me to go hunting. "_Please?"_

"Alice, if I allowed that to happen, than it would seem like some sort of punishment to Bella. She might think that she did something wrong."

"That's exactly why you tell her you're going hunting!"

"She'll wonder why you didn't come hunting too."

"I don't need to go hunting. I just went today. But I came back early leaving Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie there. And just to tell you, the amount of mountain lion up north is getting pretty out of control. They're everywhere!"

You know it was a mistake to tell your devious sister one of your weaknesses, when she finds a way to use it against you. I sighed heavily, knowing that she won this war. "Yay! Shopping tomorrow!" She trotted off down the hall, as I chuckled and walked into my room.

I lifted up the remote to my sound system and played some music. I lied down on my bed, completely taken away from thoughts of my Bella. Today would be fun. Tonight would be better.

"Edward!" Alice stormed into my room, completely freaked out about something. "I just had a vision of Bella in tears. She's in a lot of pain. I can't see why, but I do see her driving somewhere, and there's some sort of accident... I'm unable to see who is in the accident, but one does occur."

My breathing became uneven, and in an instant I was in the Volvo, driving at speeds nearly one hundred miles per hour. My mind was so focused on getting to Bella and protecting her. I wasn't even paying attention to anything around me, so as I made a turn I crashed right into Charlie's cruiser.

I was so completely horrified with myself that I have done such a thing! I called Carlisle, and he sent people over to the scene. I just sat in my unscratched Volvo, staring at everything unravel in front of me.

I was taken to the hospital just to see if anything did happen, when it was clear that nothing could. When I arrived in the hospital, I sat with Alice and Esme while Carlisle patched Charlie up.

From where I was seated, I heard Bella step out of the elevator, and stop right in front of Charlie's door to even her breathing.

I heard as Bella talked to the nurse, and I panicked when Bella's footsteps drew closer to the room Esme, Alice and I were waiting in. I composed myself in time, as Bella stepped around the corner and spotted us.

I quickly glanced at how hurt she looked. Her eyes were swollen, and some of her hair was out of place. She was sniffling, and my heart ripped in two because _I _caused her this pain.

"Alice? Edward? Esme? What are you doing here?"

I quickly allowed my face drop into my hand as I sat there, torn at the sight of Bella.

"Oh Bella! Look at your eyes! They're all swollen and red. You must be exhausted! Please, have a seat." Esme stood up from her seat and ran to hug Bella, and asking her to sit in the vacant chair.

Bella murmured a 'thank you' to Esme and sat down. "Bella... I'm so sorry." I was finally able to speak to her after being silent for a long while.

"For what? You know that Charlie'll be okay." I looked up, and saw Bella smiling the best she could at a time like this. How could she even bear to look so happy?

"How could you look at me like that? Aren't you angry? Do you not see how much of a monster I am?" I asked her, as I looked up to see her dace again. I focused closely on how much agony she was in. I let my memory take it all in, so that I know what I caused her. This is how I could torture myself.

"Do you not know?" Esme asked Bella. She was as shocked as Alice and I were.

"Know what?" Bella actually looked like she had no idea why Charlie was even here.

"Bella do you _know _what caused the accident?" Alice asked.

Bella hesitated, but answered shortly. "No ... When the police called, I was stunned and wasn't able to speak to ask. I just screamed in horror and ran all the way here."

She screamed and cried in horror because of my carelessness! I couldn't take this pain. I couldn't be around her anymore. I hunched, and sobbed dryly into my hands again.

"What? What happened?" Bella stood up, and took small steps towards Alice and I. Something must've occurred because she stopped half-way. It was good that she did, because if _she _tried to comfort _me_ I would completely lose it. "Why are you acting so strongly to everything!?"

"Bella... you may want to sit down for this." Esme walked towards Bella and sat her down again. "Alice had a vision that Charlie would be in an accident. Edward panicked and drove over to your house as fast as he could. He was so eager to get there, that he didn't pay much attention to anything around him and..."

Bella suddenly passed out. I had fully thought everything through, and now was my chance. I have already caused Bella so much pain, and I couldn't bear to hurt her anymore. I would carry that pained look she had on her in my mind for all eternity.

--

"Edward! You can't do this! This is not even about my sale anymore! Just don't do this! It's not worth any of it!"

"How would you know?! And don't say it's because of your visions!"

"Edward, I don't need vision to know that you're making a mistake."

"Alice, I've made up my mind. That's why you know what I'm doing. If I didn't have my heart set on this, you wouldn't have seen this. I'm sorry."

"You are the most selfish creature! It may seem like you're the only one losing someone from this experience, but if we leave, I'm losing a best friend – a sister – and everyone is going to be missing someone! She's a part of our family!"

"Alice, this is what's best. Don't stop me." I ran quickly, into Charlie's room.

"Oh, Edward, what brings you here?" Charlie's voice was heavy with fake enthusiasm.

"I'm really sorry for hurting you Charlie. It was my carelessness that led to this. Please accept that we have paid for all the expenses and I am forever in debt to you. If there's anything I could do to make it up to you... "

"Originally, I would say that you stop dating my daughter. But from experience, I know that you leaving her would only tear her apart." It was as if he knew what I planned, everything just became a lot harder. "So I forgive you, son. It wasn't your fault anyways. Accidents happen."

He called me 'son'. To think, I've been yearning for him to call me that since the day I knew I loved Bella. Funny how things work. "You brought something up before... kind of the reason why I came here."

"What's up?"

"Could you do me a favour, Charlie?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to tell Bella something for me. This is something you cannot forget."

"I'm not following..."

"Charlie, I'm leaving. I need you to tell Bella that I love her with everything I have, and that she is everything to me. Apologize to her, and say goodbye to her from me."

_It's urgent that I tell Bella that he's leaving the hospital? Strange ... but I can cope._

I guess its okay that he thinks that. It will make things easier.

"Yeah, I'll tell her when she wakes up."

"Thanks Charlie. I hope you recover soon. And I hope that one day, you'll learn to forgive me for what I'm about to do."

_What he's about to do? Oh no. When he meant leaving he meant _that. _Oh no, n, no. He's going to really ruin Bella!_

"Edward, don't you leave her. If you walk out of those doors, I hope you know that you will never be welcome back here. This is crossing the line mister. And to think, I considered you someone like a son to me! You are her world, and you're ruining it. I can't pass on that message.

"Charlie you _must."_

"Why should I be the one to suffer for what _you _do to _her_?!" Charlie was clearly very angry, I couldn't blame him. I was about to ruin our pride and joy.

I didn't hear anymore. I just walked out while he called out after me. I left and went straight home. The only things I packed for myself were little reminders of Bella and clothes. I may be out of her life, but she will never be out of mine. I packed all the pictures I had of her, my Debussy CD, and everyone else's clothing. I drove to her house. I knew I was trespassing but did it really matter now?

I flew straight up to her room and stole her deep blue sweater. This is the one thing I needed to survive (aside from Bella herself). I took all the stuff that might remind me of her, and instead of putting them in the floorboards like last time, I decided to put them in her mattress.

I ran back to my car to go to the hospital to pick Alice and Esme up. Carlisle had to come afterward, and we'd all be meeting in a hotel up North.

Alice and Esme reluctantly got into my car, as I put my car on idle and quickly ran to do one last thing. I strode into the waiting room where Bella laid, still fast asleep. I kissed her soft, pink lips one last time. Just as I pulled away, I felt her kiss back. And if my heart could stop, it would've at this very moment. How could I leave now? No. I must. It's for the best.

I told Carlisle the plans, and took a final glance of Bella. It would've been the last time I would see her sleep like this. I took a step forward, away from the room. "Edward... We're meant for each other." She mumbled in her sleep.

My knees weakened, and I fell to the ground. I quickly composed myself, and hopped in my Volvo where I sobbed against the wheel. I didn't care that Esme and Alice were watching me. All I cared about was that Bella was right, and I just ruined it. I was about to enter my eternal hell – an eternity without Bella.

**AN: REVIEW PLEASE. I worked hard on this. (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wowie. I so totally apologize for this delay.  
I'm just so lazy nowadays.  
Like ... summer is almost over, and I have a new high school to go to.  
Crazy, annoying stuff.  
So yeah. But I won't do that anymore! I promise to update every other day!  
Well not EVERY story, but most of them. (;  
And no, I still haven't read Breaking Dawn. Well, still haven't FINISHED. LOLOL.  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW .**

**  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. (;**

Bella's POV

It's been almost a year since the day Edward has left. I'm now even able to mention his name. He means nothing to me. Cross that. If I ever came across him again, I'd probably fall apart. My love for him hasn't gone away, it has just died down. So many months and I still can't get over him... Can you blame me? He is the love of my life.

But that chapter of my life is over. I've turned the page, and I've been doing better. A few months subsequent to the second time Edward left, Jacob came back.

He heard through the Quilette boys that the Cullen's left, so he decided to come see for himself. When that statement was true, he talked to Billy to ask for my whereabouts. Once Billy confirmed that I was left behind, Jacob came running here, straight away.

Jake explained that he had to know what they had done to me. Even after all we've been through, he wanted to help patch me up again. I didn't deserve his compassion. Jacob wanted me to be happy...with him.

I wanted to be happy with him too. And what started as a _want_ became something that came naturally. Jacob and I did everything together. Since I was out of school, and never did go to college, I spent all my time in La Push. Jacob was still in school, so I picked him up, and occasionally dropped him off (I never was one to wake up early).

Since we had motorcycles, when I did pick him up, I used his bigger motorcycle and brought two helmets. I brought one for him, drove there, but once I picked him up, he drove. I always held on tighter than necessary.

But ever since the day he came to see me, we've been inseparable. Almost like, we had both swallowed magnets, so we weren't able to gather enough strength to be apart. Like what Edward and I had, but Jacob would never leave me.

Was choosing Edward over Jacob long ago a mistake? I surely thought so. Because Jacob and I were always together, I guess we were a couple now. I couldn't say no when he asked. Things that Jacob and I had were a lot different ... I didn't object when he bought me gifts ... We constantly went out on dates... Jacob really changed me; an I just didn't care.

When Charlie heard that me and Jacob were an "item" he couldn't be any happier. When I'm home, Jacob stays here too. Charlie now even refers to Jacob as one of his own 'sons'. I don't mind, I'm glad to see Charlie happy. I'm even more glad that I'm happy.

Tonight, I was ecstatic. After I pick Jacob up from school, we have a date. I'm sure it won't be any place special, but a date with Jacob always promised to be fun. He told me to dress nicely... I wonder what he'll be wearing... Maybe something to compliment his muscular build... Or something that I'd enjoy...

"Hey, Bells," I heard my favourite husky voice snap me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, hey Jake." I stood up from the motorcycle, and went up on my tip-toes to kiss him. He was so tall now-a-days that being on my tippy toes was a wasted effort.

He chuckled at my attempt, and bent down, closing the space between us. What I expected was a simple peck, ended up turning passionate. His lips were soft, yet hard. Safe, yet violent. I reacted the same way, hungry for his taste.

"People – are starting – to stare." I spoke between constant kisses, causing me to giggle against his lips.

I felt his lips curl into a smile and he whispered against my lips. "Let them,"

I blushed at his remark.

"So, where are we going tonight?" I asked Jacob as I clutched to his warm body.

"It's a secret."

"That does me no justice,"

He laughed. "I want it to surprise you. So I'm going to drop you off at your house. You'll have an hour to get ready. Dress nice, I'd say ... semi-formal."

Semi-formal? What was he planning. "Uh... sure."

He laughed again.

"Remember Bells, an hour."

"That means being away from you for too long."

"Just an hour."

"I don't think an hour will make me look any better."

"Bella, beauty comes naturally for you."

I felt as my cheeks turned to a light pink. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"In a few,"

He leaned in, kissing the top of my hair.

I ran inside and didn't even bother sneaking past Charlie. Now that I was always with Jacob, he didn't really mind how late I stayed out, or where I was going.

I took a quick, thorough shower. When I took the towel from my hair, I inhaled deeply to the scent of my strawberry shampoo. I brushed my hair and my teeth and wrapped my body with the towel and ran straight to my room. What could I wear that was semi-formal? This is going to be difficult.

I ended up going through my entire wardrobe and put on a simple, knee-length dress. It was deep, royal blue and halter topped. I wore a grey knit shrug on top, and simple black sandals.

I was tying my hair back when the doorbell rang. I immediately smiled and ran down the stairs. Once I was on the last step, I tripped and came crashing down to the ground when Jacob's warm arms caught me.

"Boo," He chuckled.

"Hi there, Jake."

He stood me back on my feet and took a long look at what I was wearing. "Bella, you look...beautiful. No, that's an understatement. Gorgeous. Even that doesn't cut it!" He laughed, and shortly after, I joined him.

"Wow Jacob, you look amazing." I looked at him up-and-down several times examining his outfit. He wore black dress pants, a black dress shirt, aqua-blue tie, with a matching aqua-blue sweater vest. Something really spectacular. He looked so good! "Or should I consider 'amazing' an understatement?" I laughed again.

"Wow, you kids look good. Special plans?" Charlie didn't look surprised that Jacob and I were both so dressed up. He looked ... like her actually _knew_ why we were dress like this.

"Yep," Jacob popped the 'p'. "We've gotta very important date tonight." Jacob and Charlie exchanged a glance, and Charlie winked.

"Well, have fun!" I saw as Charlie was fighting back a smile, as he covered his mouth with his hand and went back to the television, snickering quietly to himself.

I thanked Jacob as he held the passenger door open for me. In a moment's notice, he was in the drivers' seat and had the key in the ignition. "What was the deal with Charlie?"

"Why would I know?" Jacob responded with a question. He sounded nervous...

"I saw that look you two exchanged."

"Oh... uh... you saw that?"

"Yes. Now, what was it about?"

"You'll see." He smiled widely to himself, and I couldn't help but smile with him.

For the rest of the half-hour car ride we sat in silence. When I felt the car come to a stop, my eyes widened. "Jacob, are you kidding?! This is _way_ to much!" I was insane! He brought us to the new upscale restaurant that just opened.

"Bella, don't worry, I got this covered." He tried reassuring me, and took my hand.

"Why are you doing so much? I mean, this is _just_ a date with me."

"Bella, you've got this all wrong. It's _because_ it's a date with you that I'm going to extremes."

I was left speechless. That line made me so happy. I began blushing and I looked out the window as Jacob parked the car. And ran over to my side. He opened the door, and grabbed hold of my hand. We walked towards the restaurant and I immediately was glad that I chose this dress to wear. The older couples began looking at Jacob and I. We probably looked so young. At least we we're both over 18. To think, I came back to Forks when Jacob was merely 16... time sure goes by fast.

"Do you two have reservations?" One of the waitresses asked when we stood in front of the pedestal hand-in-hand.

"Yes we do. Under Black. Jacob Black." He winked at me again, and the waitress led us to our table.

We were seated at a somewhat isolated table on a step a few inches above ground level. A large window was beside our overly-fancy table and had long, white netted curtains draping over them.

"Jacob, this is so extravagant!"

"It's nothing." He studied my face and chuckled.

"What? Is something wrong with my face?" I lightly brushed my fingers over the features on my face, searching for whatever made him laugh.

"No, no. Nothing is wrong with your face, hun." He reached out over the table and lifted my chin. "You're face is perfect."

I felt myself flush bright red ... again. "Then why were you laughing when you looked at me?"

"Because you look like you've never been to a place so extravagant. Didn't that bloodsucker ever take you to a place like this?"

I winced at what he called Edward, but quickly shook it off. "No, this is a first." I smiled sweetly, and he returned with a smile of his own.

"Here are your menus." Our waiter handed Jacob and I a little black book. "May I get you something to drink?"

"We'll have a bottle of this." Jacob replied kindly, and pointed something on the menu. I didn't see what he had picked for us, but I was already uncomfortable with the fact that he was spoiling me.

"Do you know what you're going to have?" Jacob asked, looking over his menu to meet my gaze.

I looked over the pages another time and I really didn't want to pick anything, it all seemed so expensive! Absent-mindedly I replied, "I think I'll have the mushroom ravioli. How about you?" I haven't had that dish since that first night with Edward. The day he saved my life in Port Angeles. I would've cried, but I was _way _over that. Jacob was my life now.

"Mmm, I think I'll have the same thing then." He smiled as the waiter came over with our drinks.

I was so mesmerized by the way his face lit up, and his eyes twinkled that I didn't even bother to look as the waiter placed our drinks down. He, too, fought to hide a laugh. We didn't even know the guy but he had a reason to laugh?

"Thirsty Bella?" Jacob asked bringing me back to reality.

"Now that I think of it, I am quite thirsty." I reached for the glass, and saw something in my champagne. "Oh God." My eyes widened in pure astonishment. I managed to look to my left, were Jacob was on one knee.

He took my left hand and began. "Bella, ever since the day I met you, I knew you were the one for me. I love you with my heart and my soul. I love you with everything I have. I don't have the money to provide you with the things you might want in life, but I promise I will be by your side for as long as I live. I'm giving you my everything, my life, my heart. Will you marry me, Isabella Marie Swan?"

I was completely at lost for words. I felt the exact same way towards Jacob, but it was all so soon! I was still speechless, so I just nodded my head, as he took a fork, and took the ring out of the glass. Jacob dried it on the napkin, and slid it up my ring finger. Perfect fit. He smiled again, his eyes filled with love, compassion and pure happiness. I smiled too, as he stood up and kissed me oh-so-gently. I felt like I was in heaven. For once, in the many months Edward has been gone, I really felt _whole._

The rest of our time at the restaurant, we couldn't look away from each other. We didn't dare too. It all seemed like a dream.

"So is this what Charlie was so giddy about?" I asked, remembering how Charlie acted at home.

"Yup, exactly why." Jacob replied.

I stole a quick glance at my ring again. It was simple. A beautiful, clear princess cut diamond on a gold band. Perfect.

"So when do we tell everyone?"

"They already know. By the way, we're having an engagement party on Thursday."

"Thursday? That's so soon!"

"Bella, it's only Friday."

"Still! Wait, so I'm last to know about all of this?" I tried not to be angry, but I felt a little upset.

"You had to be the last to know. I can't just walk up to you and say 'Oh hey Bells, I'm proposing on Friday.'"

"Good point."

We laughed in unison, and sighed in content at the same time. That just started our laughter again.

After dinner, we headed home. Unfortunately, Charlie was still awake, and he was absolutely filled with joy once he saw the ring on my finger.

"I'm so proud!" He whispered in my ear, when he pulled me into a hug.

I smiled, "Thanks, Dad."

We pulled apart and I ran upstairs for bed. Once I was in my pajamas, and all washed up, I got into bed and allowed myself to be taken over by my sleepier side.

I wasn't able to sleep all night long. I don't know what it was, I just felt uncomfortable! I woke up every half hour, so by now it must be around two in the morning. I rolled to my left, and looked at the rocking chair.

I could've swore I saw something, or someone on the chair. Because I just woke up, I had to blink a few time to clear my vision.

I sat up in bed, and looked closely at the rocking chair in the corner of my room. Strange... It was still rocking. So someone was on the chair. I went over to the chair, and touched the seat. Ice cold... couldn't be human.

I instantly knew what being was there watching me. Edward? I couldn't help but think it was him. Cross that. I _wanted_ it to be him... even though I shouldn't want such a thing.

"Y-you're _engaged?!_" I heard a high, melodic, familiar voice call out to me.

Reflexively, I looked down at my hand, and saw that the ring was glistening by the moonlight.

"...to Jacob."

"You're going to marry that... that... _wolf_?!"

"A-Alice? Is that you?"

I looked into the darkness, near the foot of my bed, where a petite, body walked toward me, into the light of the moon. It was Alice.

"What are you doing here?!"

"I've missed you so much Bella!" Alice jumped on my bed (which I was now sitting on) and hugged me tightly. "You know how hard it is, to want to _know_ what you're doing, but seeing that you have no future!? It's agonizing! We all miss you so much. But none of them know I'm with you right now.I just couldn't stay away any longer!"

I sighed heavily. "Is it me, or does this feel like déjà vu to you too?"

She laughed at my joke. "Plus, shopping is no fun without you!" Alice nudged my side and I let out a sarcastic 'ha ha'.

"I've really missed you too Alice. _A lot _has happened since you've been gone." I said matter-of-factly.

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes, and looked at the ring again.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No, it really is gorgeous... but I don't like that you're marrying him... what is everyone going to think?"

"I couldn't careless. You guy's left. You shouldn't even care anymore."

"Bella, you _know _we had to leave."

"No, I didn't know that."

"How do you feel towards us Bella? Honestly speaking."

I guess knowing that it was Alice I was talking to, she could tell that I was growing angry. She must've said this to catch me off guard or something.

I was so frustrated right now, that I didn't even think of what I was saying until _after_ I said it. "Honestly? I've grown to hate you."

"Y-You.. you... h-h-hate... us?"

For once, Alice seemed at lost for words. I've never seen her react like this before. I instantly regretted my choice of words, and back pedalled. "_Some_ of you."

"Am I... one of them?"

"No, I couldn't hate you, Alice. You know that." I hugged her stone cold body to convince her that what I said was true.

"Thanks, Bella."

"So... how is everyone?" I asked, afraid of the response I was to receive.

"Jasper is okay, a little down at times... Emmett took things badly. He really misses you Bella, he keeps ranting about wanting to have his 'little sister' around, to talk to, tease, stuff like that. Carlisle thought of you as his daughter – still does – and he really wants you around again. Esme is taking things horribly. She still sobs about not having you around."

I smiled in content. I was happy they still remembered, and wanted me around. "And Rosalie... well what can I say? She's Rosalie."

"Let me guess, she's happier now that I'm not around." I lifted one eyebrow at Alice.

"She probably would be – no offense – but Emmett is so sad about not having you around that she suffers from his sadness too. You have no idea how much you really affected us Bella."

I realized she mentioned everyone but Edward. I wasn't about to drop that. "How about Edward. How is he?" As much as I didn't want to, I winced at his name, and felt the tears well up in my eyes.

"...sorry. I didn't think you'd want me to mention him."

"Don't worry. I can take it. I found happiness, didn't I?" I lifted my hand so she could see the ring. Just to prove my point.

"At least one of you found happiness..." she mumbled to herself. She probably wasn't aware that I heard her.

My mended heart broke. It felt like all those months of hard work to re-build it just went to waste. I tried blink back tears – only to fail miserably. "He's not... happy?"

"Oh my god. Did you hear that?! I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't mean it!" She hugged me, and patted my head to soothe me.

"Why isn't he happy? Does he still...still...l-love me?" I could barely even speak those few words. But Alice could tell.

"Bella," she took my face in her hands and looked in my eyes. "He never stopped. He told you he would love you forever. He didn't lie." Suddenly, Alice's eyes widened, as if she realized something. "Your crying now... when you shouldn't be..."

"No... No! It's not what you think!"

"Bella Swan, you still love him, don't you?!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

"Oh my... Bella... after all this time..." Alice patted my head again, and before I knew it, I fell asleep again.

I couldn't bear it. Alice was right. Yes, I still loved him. I usually kept those feelings hidden. Jacob and I were happy, so I didn't need those feelings to get in the way. And because at the time I believed he didn't love me, I was able to go on. But now that it turns out he does love me, what am I supposed to do? I can't just throw Jacob away!

What I thought was my Newfound Heaven, just ruined.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay, school is stupid. But I'm updating tomorrow too. (;**

**REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing.**

Alice's POV

"So, where are you three going?" I asked, even though I already knew where they were off to.

"Alice, you clearly know were going hunting tonight." Emmett replied.

"Yes, but _where?_ Like, location wise."

"We're going up north. We'll probably be gone for a few days." Jasper replied pulling me closer to him.

"I'll miss you." I whispered in his ear, and kissed his jaw line.

"I'll miss you too."

Jasper placed his hand on my waist, and held me close to his side. I looked over to Edward, who just stood by the door, looking outside of the long window beside it.

_Edward, do you really miss her that much?_ I thought, knowing he was able to hear me.

It was a quick response. Something so natural, no one but me was able to understand. I watched as Edward looked up, and then shifted his gaze downward. Very brief. Very hidden. But I knew it's meaning.

_Then why can't we go back to her! Edward, it's not just _you_ that misses her! Please, _please, _can we see her!? _I though, growing angry. Seriously, we all missed Bella dearly.

Again, it was another quick movement. He shifted his head to the right, than to the left acting like he heard something.

_Edward! Look at what her absence has done to our family! Emmett is no longer Emmett! When was the last time you saw him happy? And... And Carlisle! Although he doesn't show it, you _know _how much it's hurting him! And what about Esme? You know she's hurting inside! She barely talks, and she just puts a smile on her face to make us feel better. Jasper is surely stressed having to take in all our emotions. No one in this house smiles as much anymore._

I felt as Jasper kissed in between my eyebrows. "Now what could you possibly be thinking that would cause you to feel so angry?"

"Sorry, it was nothing. Just got lost in my thoughts..." I smiled and glanced at Edward. Boy, that brother of mine sure made me really angry at times.

Edward opened the door and stepped out onto the porch. He probably got too angry to stay in the same room as us.

--

I waved happily as Jasper, Emmett and Edward went on their way for their hunting trip. I waited a good 10 minutes until I knew that they were out of range from my thoughts. I had a weekend to myself. Rosalie wouldn't interfere, nor would Carlisle or Esme.

It took a lot of concentration, but I was able to block what I wanted to do with my alone time. Visit Bella. I couldn't do much with her, because someone would find out, think about it, and Edward would be furious. So whatever we did together, would have to be kept just between us two.

I ran to my Porsche, and hopped in. After adjusting the radio station several times, I was set on one and quickly drove over to Bella's house.

I took a quick glance at the time to see that it was already late, she would be asleep, but even just watching her sleep will assure me. At least I'd know she was safe.

I parked my car on their driveway a leapt for her window. It opened smoothly, and quietly. Just as I suspected. She was asleep.

I stealthily walked over to her bed and kissed her cheek, inhaling her sweet scent. It's been a long time since I saw her. I felt like crying, just seeing her so content made me really feel the pain of her being absent for so long.

I was shocked when my emotions turned into angry feelings. How could she be happy without us? How could she move on and leave us in the dark like this?

No. I can't blame her. Her moving on is what we wanted to happen. But I didn't think she would be able to do so in such a short amount of time.

"You really are a strong girl.." I whispered, as I stroked her hair.

I panicked when she shifted. She couldn't see me here, no matter what. I quickly dashed for the rocking chair.

After I realized it was a fluke, I took a seat and began rocking in the chair. I was so intoxicated with my pointless thoughts I didn't realize that Bella began moving again.

My breathing stopped completely and I hid in her closet, keeping the door slightly open so I could watch her.

I heard as she groaned and sat up in bed, and walked towards the chair. Ugh! It was still rocking. How foolish of me! I knew I was busted the moment she touched the chair. The expression on her face was easy to read – shock. She obviously knew some vampire was that rocking chairs' previous occupant.

I kept my composure in the tight closet. I pitied Bella a bit though. She must've thought Edward visited her. Poor girl ... she probably still longed for him to visit.

And that's when I saw it. There, glimmering in the moonlight, was a princess cut engagement ring. I instantly lost it.

I stepped out of the closet to protest. "Y-you're _engaged!?" _I whispered loudly at Bella.

I studied her facial expression as she looked at her ring adoringly. "...to Jacob."

That cut it. I lost every bit of sanity in me. "You're going to marry that... that... _wolf_?!" I was utterly outraged!

"A-Alice? Is that you?" Bella's eyes attempted to focus in the dark as she searched for me.

Just my presence must have been to much for Bella to handle, so she wobbled over to her bed and sat down. "What are you doing here?!"

"I've missed you so much Bella!" I jumped onto the bed, and hugged Bella tightly. All trace of anger erased. "You know how hard it is, to want to _know_ what you're doing, but seeing that you have no future!? It's agonizing! We all miss you so much. But none of them know I'm with you right now. I just couldn't stay away any longer!"

"Is it me, or does this feel like déjà vu to you too?"

I giggled at Bella's joke, and shoved the memory of last time out of my mind the second it came in. "Plus, shopping is no fun without you!" I nudged at Bella's sides, and winked at her.

"Ha, ha." Bella said sarcastically. Shopping really was something I couldn't enjoy without her constant nagging.

"I've really missed you too Alice. _A lot _has happened since you've been gone."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes at her and looked at the ring. I fought back from wincing at the sight of it.

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No, it really is gorgeous... but I don't like that you're marrying him... what is everyone going to think?"

"I couldn't careless. You guy's left. You shouldn't even care anymore."

"Bella, you _know _we had to leave."

"No, I didn't know that."

I had an important question I had to ask, and I wasn't about to forget it. "How do you feel towards us Bella? Honestly speaking."

"Honestly? I've grown to hate you."

I felt it as my dead heart shattered. How could a useless body part cause me so much pleasure, but yet still cause me this pain? I felt hollow. The pain utterly something I couldn't get used too. Bella is a sister to me, so this pain hurts a lot. Makes me wonder how much pain Edward and Bella are going through. If this is from sisterly love, than passion would kill me. How could anybody handle this emptiness? "Y-You.. you... h-h-hate... us?"

"_Some_ of you."

I quickly collected myself. "Am I... one of them?"

"No, I couldn't hate you, Alice. You know that." Bella hugged me tightly, probably to convince me.

"Thanks, Bella."

"So... how is everyone?"

Bella's sudden question caught me off guard, but I didn't hesitate in answering. "Jasper is okay, a little down at times... Emmett took things badly. He really misses you Bella, he keeps ranting about wanting to have his 'little sister' around, to talk to, tease, stuff like that. Carlisle thought of you as his daughter – still does – and he really wants you around again. Esme is taking things horribly. She still sobs about not having you around. And Rosalie... well what can I say? She's Rosalie."

"Let me guess, she's happier now that I'm not around."

"She probably would be – no offense – but Emmett is so sad about not having you around that she suffers from his sadness too. You have no idea how much you really affected us Bella."

"How about Edward. How is he?"

"...sorry. I didn't think you'd want me to mention him."

"Don't worry. I can take it. I found happiness, didn't I?" Bella lifted her hand with the ring on it to prove her point. I cringed at the sight of it. I didn't like the thought of her with anyone else but Edward.

"At least one of you found happiness..." I absent-mindedly mumbled to myself.

"He's not... happy?"

"Oh my god. Did you hear that?! I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't mean it!" I hugged Bella, and stroked her hair. Everyone was right. Coming here always was a bad idea.

"Why isn't he happy? Does he still...still...l-love me?"

I couldn't hold back the truth any longer. Bella needs to know. "Bella," I took her face in my hands and looked in Bella's chocolate brown eyes. "He never stopped. He told you he would love you forever. He didn't lie." Wait, Bella's crying... She wouldn't cry unless... "Your crying now... when you shouldn't be..."

"No... No! It's not what you think!"

"Bella Swan, you still love him, don't you?!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

"Oh my... Bella... after all this time..." I patted Bella's head again, and hummed random melodies until she drifted to sleep.

--

Once it was morning, and Charlie was long gone, I helped Bella with breakfast, and we spent the morning talking.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't be hogging you to myself. Do you have plans with anyone today?"

"Oh that's right! Jacob always comes over here ... but I'll just call him and cancel plans. If he did come over he'd sniff you out right away."

"Bella, you don't have to cancel any plans with him. I'll just go..."

"No! Alice you just got here! And it's been so long since I've seen you. Plus, if you do go, I have no idea when I'll see you again. Because what if –"

"Bella, Bella, calm down. I get the point. I'll stay. Look at you ... you're crying again." I reached over the table and wiped her tears away.

"Thanks Alice. So what shall we do today?"

"Well we have to stay inside, I can't have anyone know I was here."

"Oh... okay."

--

The weekend between Bella and I zoomed by quickly. We talked for hours without ending, and really caught up on things. But time for me to go came too soon. It felt like I just arrived, and I didn't want to leave Bella again.

"Do you really have to go Alice?"

"I'm sorry Bella. They'll be home soon, and I need to be sure they don't know I'm here."

"I know... It's just..." Bella looked away, and stared to her right nervously.

"Bella, you know you can tell me anything."

"I just don't want you to go. You came here so soon, and it feels like you just got here, and I haven't seen you in forever and I just really want you around again..."

"Bella, I promise you I'll come visit soon."

"Soon?" Her tone was filled with doubt. Clearly she couldn't trust me.

"Bella," I spoke her name sternly, looking intensely into her chocolate brown eyes. "It was hard enough for me to come here without anyone knowing. I don't know when I'll have an opportunity to come visit you again like this. You know I can't just leave."

"Can't you?"

"Bella, I can't risk anything anymore. But do know I love you."

"I do know. And I love you, too. That's what makes this so much harder to endure."

"I know, I know." I was now at Bella's side pulling her into a tight embrace as her warm tears soaked my shirt.

"Promise me one thing." Bella asked minutes after the silence.

I hesitated. "Anything." I replied as I used my thumb to wipe away some of her tears.

"Don't be mad at me for marrying Jacob. You guys left. This is like a proper clean break. I'm prepared this time. Alice, I want us to be on good terms. Be my maid of honour? You can bring anyone you want - I just need you there. If the wedding is too much, than at least the engagement part next week. After that, you don't ever have to come ... come..." Bella struggled to finish her sentence, she took a deep breath before completing the sentence. "see me ... again."

I was completely speechless. That last sentence knocked the breathe out of me, and made me hazy. "Bella... you're able... to... give up on us – _me_ that ... _easily!?_"

"Alice, this was what you all wanted. I'm just giving up. I tried for so long to be with you guys, I did everything in my power to find you. I called, visited, _everything._ Alice, I haven't been this happy in so long. I thought you of all people would understand."

"Bella how could I possibly understand? Are you throwing me away?"

"Alice, don't go and turn the blame on me."

"Bella, how could I not?"

"Maybe because this is what's best? I've made up my mind. You were all very right. Things _are_ better this way."

For the first time in an immeasurable amount of time, I felt my unbeating heart ache in pure agony, at what Bella was telling me. "No. _No! _NO!" I screamed at her. I didn't bother concealing my hurt emotions any longer. She needed to see what she's putting me through by hearing this – she _needs _to change her 

mind. "Isabella Marie Swan. Don't you _dare_ give up on us. After all that we've been through, don't just _leave _us in the dark."

"Are you saying that I should just welcome you back, and act as if none of this ever happened?"

"Something like that."

"Oh, so when I'm happy with you guys again you could just pack up and leave me here? Be rational."

"You should take you own advice! Do you hear yourself!? You _belong_ with _us._" And that's when it hit me. My words weren't a lie, but the truth in them stunned us both.

I was right. Bella was wrong. And she knew it as much as I did. I had her now. An almost smug smile played acrossed my lips.

"Alice. I _did _belong with you guys. But that was so long ago." I saw as Bella quietly began crying again. "Maybe you should go now Alice..."

"Bella, you don't have to do this!"

"Alice, _I _didn't do this. You _Cullens –"_ she spat the word. "did."

"Bella, that's not fair."

"Oh, I think it is. Look, this clean break was a very good idea. Just go now. And don't turn look back. Have a good life Alice, I love you."

"Shut up!"

"A-Alice? Are you alright? You're really pale?"

"Am _I _alright? Bella, I'm about to fall to pieces. My best friend – no my _sister_ – just told me to leave and forget her. Don't be stupid."

"No, the girl you once knew told you to leave. Alice, don't get me wrong – this hurts me more than you, but I have to get this over with. I can't fall into a deep depression. Not a few weeks before my wedding," I grimaced at the thought of her marrying that dog. "Alice, I love you, I love you, I love you. You were the bestest friend I've ever had. I need you to grasp that. But we can't have a friendship this way."

I nodded, knowing that if I opened my mouth, I would release the shrieks of pain bubbling inside of me.

--

"Be safe." I mouthed to Bella as she waved from the front porch.

The drive home was unendurable. I didn't like that I had time to think, but I would be back in Jaspers arms, and that made things easier.

I pictured the time we could spend together the second I was with him again, as I watched the needle on the speedometer go higher. I had to contain my thoughts though.

But Bella, was definitely my top priority for now. I need her to know I'm here.

**I worked hard. ENJOY. This was fun to write I'll admit.**

**I can't wait to write more. xD**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I worked hard for this one too.**_

_**And read what I wrote at the bottom.**_

_**I seriously need your help for that down there. (;**_

_**You'll know what I mean when you get there. **_

_**Enjoy and Review please.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (:**_

_Edward's POV_

_Jasper paced impatiently in the living room. "Jasper may you please stop that?"_

"_Edward, I can't just stop. I'm worried for Alice. Seriously what's taking her so long?"_

"_Calm down, maybe something came up."_

"_Came up? What could've come up? A sale? I doubt it."_

_I did too. I got up from the couch and drifted towards the piano. I brushed my fingers across the keys once, twice, and stood up not wanting to play the piano anymore._

"_Dude, you never play anymore, you just sit there and __almost _play. What's the deal?" Emmett asked, most likely irritated.

"I just have nothing to play for anymore." I walked over to the window close to Jasper.

I felt the waves of reassurance wash over me. Obviously it was Jasper.

"Hello?" Jasper answered his cell phone on the first ring. "Alice." He breathed. There was a brief pause. "Where are you?" Another pause. "Alice! I heard what that announcement said! What are you doing in Seattle?" I froze in place. Why would she have any business there in Seattle? So close to Forks where Bella was.

No. Alice wouldn't. She couldn't do it. Could she? "Stay right there Alice." Jasper continued, clearly just as outraged as I was. "I'm coming to get you." Jasper slipped the tiny silver cell phone back in his pocket.

"I'm coming." I didn't have to think twice to make a demand.

"Edward… I don't think it's best for you to come."

"I don't care. I'm coming."

"Edward please. You know what you'll do if you go there. And you know it will ruin everything you worked for. Plus, it's been months. What if she did… move on?"

"Jasper, I don't care. I just want to help you get Alice."

"Come on Edward! Do you hear yourself? We both know that's not why you're going."

"Jasper." I spoke his name sternly. Glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

--

"Alice!" Jasper rejoiced.

"Jasper!" Alice ran to Jasper - at human speed - and embraced him tightly. Looking at loving scenes between them was so private, it made me uncomfortable and I looked away.

That's when I 'heard' it. Angela and Ben's thoughts were easy to pick up in the crowded airport.

_I wonder why Bella wouldn't answer her phone all weekend… When Charlie did, he said she was busy with company… When we did drop by though, there _was _that yellow Porsche in her driveway. _

"Alice Cullen you visited Bella!?" I was completely outraged. How could Alice do this? Although I knew she did go, just having my suspicions confirmed still made my fury blaze.

"Edward not now. I'll explain myself at home. You have to listen to me though."

"Alice. Car. Now." I spoke the words as calmly as I could manage, pinching the bridge of my nose and keeping my eyes closed tightly.

--

It's been days since Alice has been back. I didn't bring up what I saw in Angela's mind. I hadn't forgotten, I've just put it aside for an appropriate time. It was Wednesday, at it seemed reasonable enough to confront Alice in front of everyone now.

"You went to see _Bella?_"

"Edward it wasn't like that at all -"

"I don't care what your excuses are Alice. Do you know how bad this is?"

Alice struggled. I must've caught her off guard because she was no longer blocking her mind.

_As long as he doesn't know… He can't know that one thing…_

"What one thing may I not know Alice?" Again, I caught her off guard because the images portrayed in her mind were devastating.

Bella was engaged to Jacob. _Engaged_ to _him. _"NO! THIS MUST BE A MISTAKE! They can't be… be… "

"Spit it out Edward, what is it?" Jasper asked.

I balled my hands into fists against the couch in the living room with everyone listening intently.

"Edward, sweetie. What is it that's upsetting you?" Esme came to sit beside me, encouraging e to finish my sentence.

"Bella. Is. Engaged. To. Jacob." I spoke the words furiously through clenched teeth. The instant I spoke the words, I heard everyone in the room suck in air. Their shock was nothing compared to mine.

"That _dog?_" Emmett asked.

"How could she?" Jasper asked, breathless.

I allowed my face to drop, hiding my pain. Bella, _my _Bella was engaged to that dog.

"She's no longer your Bella, Edward." Alice told me monotone. I hadn't realized I spoke those words aloud.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!"

My harsh words stunned Alice again, because a part of one of her conversations with Bella leaked out.

"_Don't be mad at me for marrying Jacob. You guys left. This is like a proper clean break. I'm prepared this time. Alice, I want us to be on good terms. Be my maid of honour? You can bring anyone you want - I just need you there. If the wedding is too much, than at least the engagement part next week. After that, you don't ever have to come ... come...see me ... again."_

"Edward, I know what you've planned. You can't do that to them! It's rude! And completely out of proportion."

"Out of proportion? Out of proportion is Bella marrying _him_."

"What is he planning Alice?" Carlisle asked calmly, but by his thoughts - and everyone else's - he wasn't calm.

"He's going to crash their engagement party."

"Edward Anthony Cullen! Don't you dare do such a thing!" Esme raised her voice at me.

I didn't even bother to listen to the rest of them. I quickly dashed up the stairs and ran into my room grabbing some essentials I may need for Bella's party.

I grabbed one of my nicest suits, and jammed a few clothes into a suitcase. I grabbed my passport and car keys and ran down the stairs.

"Edward… don't do this." Esme begged, not daring to look at me.

"Esme, I'm so sorry. I need to stop this catastrophe."

"Edward, like Bella had told me, she's doing exactly what you planned on happening. Just let her be happy."

"I can't do that. I wanted it to happen, but I can't let this go on. I want her happy … with me." I replied solemnly. I opened the door, and ran to my car, starting it the same second.

I was about to press down on the pedal when Carlisle and Emmett were in my way. I rolled down my window, and leaned my head out. "May you please get out of the way?" I asked, a little irritated at the fact that they thought they could stop me.

"Edward, we're coming with you." Emmett replied, his face painted with a wide, stupid grin.

"I don't think so." I replied, rolling my eyes at his remark.

"Please listen. We were all invited. And we won't let you ruin Bella's happiness. You may go as a guest as far as we're concerned. But don't push it." Carlisle explained. And I couldn't go against him. I trusted him far too much.

Jasper, Rosalie, Alice and Esme emerged from the front door all with suitcases in their hands. I rolled my eyes again.

Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and Emmett hoped into the black Mercedes, while Alice and Jasper rode with me in my Volvo.

The drive to the airport wasn't bad, but the plane flight would be agonizing. I was impatient. I wanted to arrive back to Bella quickly. I needed her with me now.

I pushed the gas pedal down leaving my old thoughts behind. I don't care what was going to happen, but all I knew was that I was on my way to win the only thing I will ever need to survive; Bella's heart, her love.

Jacob's POV

I picked up the glass cup beside me along with a spoon. I stood from the head of the table, pulling Bella up with me. I lightly tapped the spoon against the glasses exterior, drawing everyone's attention towards us.

"My lovely fiancé, Bella and I would like to make an announcement." I paused, waiting for the remainder of the eyes to look in our direction. I started once I thought it was an appropriate time. "We'd like to thank you all for being here today to share this special event. As you all know, I am engaged to this divinely beautiful woman." I looked towards Bella as I spoke the last words. Her eyes were twinkling with delight, and I quickly kissed her forehead.

"Jacob and I would like to thank you Mom, especially, for coming all the way from Jacksonville with Phil to celebrate this day with us. I'd like to thank the rest of you for blowing your plans to be here. It really means a lot." Bella looked at from the corner of her eye. "I'd like to thank my parents for giving birth to me, and raising me this way. Through all I've been through since the day I was brought into this world up to now, you both have done so much to show your support and unending love for me. It means so much that you've always felt that way. But now, I believe that after years of taking care of me, you know that I will be in good hands. I'll be in the loving hands of Jacob for as long as I live." I looked at Bella's radiant face again; unable to ever look away. She had silent tears streaming down her face. Obvious tears of joy. "Billy, I'd like to acknowledge your support for us too. You've always been there for us, and I want you to know that your hard work has paid off. You made Jacob the wonderful man he is today. That's more than anyone deserves. Thank you. And to Jacob's mother, who couldn't be here, although we all know she's here with us at heart, thank you. Your son has grown to be amazing." I was touched. Although Bella didn't have to, she addressed a thank you to my mother. Bella was truly breath taking. Everything about her made me love her more and more each day. Nothing can destroy our happiness.

I couldn't hold back anymore. I turned my body to Bella completely, and took her face into my hands.

Bella's POV

After my long speech, Jacob turned to face me. It stunned me at first, until he took my face into his hands. Just then, it felt as if no one was there in the room but me and Jacob. We had set our own private bubbly around us, and nothing could ever destroy it. I felt his warm lips crash onto mine. Our lips moved in synch as I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. My gesture brought us so close, to the point that all I could feel was Jacob.

His warm body clutching to mine, pulling me closer; if that was even possible. Everything was perfect.

Until the room grew cold, and I was suddenly aware of another presence. It was as if I had a sixth sense, and I could feel a group of people enter the room. It didn't occur to me that I should care, but I felt Jacob stiffen. I quickly ignored the fact that he did, and just continued to kiss him with much passion.

Jacob and I were almost lost in our own world again when I heard several intakes of air from our unexpected visitors. I didn't bother to look at who we've caught off guard until I heard our guests whisper unforgettable names.

I heard a series of "Cullen'" or "Edward," or "Alice," or "it's him! He's back!" or "Carlisle," all in whispers that we weren't meant to hear.

Everyone's name was mentioned. It should've made me crumble to pieces. But instead Jacob and I pulled apart - both of us gasping for air. I looked at the Cullen's, all of which were dressed up. They all looked so stunning, and it shocked me to see that even Rosalie was here looking just as shocked as the rest of them.

Jacob must have had the same idea because we both turned to each other smirking, and he pulled me into another passionate kiss.

Of course I felt guilty for doing that in front of them, but they left. Completely not my problem. And did they honestly come here to ruin my newfound happiness? My newfound heaven?

But Alice was right. I still did love Edward. Because as I was kissing Jacob, I couldn't stop my imagination from thinking that it was Edward in his place.

I almost slapped myself for imagining that! No! I did not love him. It was a mutual hatred now. Something I have to face. Something I can't ignore. I love Jacob. He's always been there. Will my love for him change the same way mine changed with Edward? Because right now, I wanted nothing more than the happiness that was right in front of me.

It almost shocked me to see that once Jacob and I pulled apart that the Cullen's had taken seats at a table in the centre of the room. Now, they all looked composed. But it showed that they weren't really happy for us like the rest of our guests were.

Jacob and I took our seats, as Charlie stood up. He was blushing an outstanding shade of red as he prepared to make a speech.

He cleared his throat before starting. "I've known Jacob all his life. I know that he is appropriate for Bella, and that together they can discover things they never thought they were capable of finding. That's what love is. Discovering who you truly are within the company of another," after Charlie's little statement, I looked at Edward from the corner of my eye. Funny how Charlie was dead on about the relationship Edward and I once shared.

"My daughter Bella has never been just a child. Like her mother used to say 'you were born a middle aged woman.'" Charlie's mention of my mom, Renee, made the tears well up again, threatening to spill over.

"You were never one to dream about marriage as a child, or to think of children, or to even fall in love. I'm glad that you have found someone who could complete that for you. I bet that if you did dream of the perfect man, Jacob would fit that description without a doubt. I know because of how you speak of him in your sleep. Match made in heaven." Our audience laughed at Charlie's mention of my sleep talking, while I blushed from red to purple.

"Jacob," Charlie continued. "I will be honoured to call you my son. You've always been a part of my family, and now I'm glad that this will be official. Take care of my Bella, son."

I looked at Charlie thankfully, as I let the tears well over. I then looked at Jacob who was now beaming with pure ecstasy at Charlie's approval. Jacob kissed me again, but a simple peck this time. I smiled at him breathlessly at how handsome he looked tonight.

Tonight was meant just for Jacob and me. Nothing else matters tonight. Tomorrow on the other hand … well that was another story.

**REVIEW REVIEW.**

**I worked so hard for this.**

**Like, REALLY hard.**

**Please tell me what you thought of it.**

**And I want to know who you think should get Bella's heart in the end.**

**I already know who I'll pick, but I want to know what you guys want. (;**

**I might just change my mind! ;D**

**PLUS, Edward and Jacob are going to be challenging each other to things that they think will classify whose worthy for Bella's fight.**

**Like, who's strongest, so they do events (and obstacles).**

**Ideas anyone?**

**It'll be like Vampire vs. Werewolves (or shape shifters, whatever you decide) for real.**

**BUT I NEED YOU TO SUBMIT SOME IDEAS! ;D**

**Thanks for reading. YOUR number one fan.**

**LovingKisses, a.k.a. Lianne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter.**

**I worked hard on this. Even though I was half asleep when writing this. Bahaha.**

**Well what can I say? One word: REVIEW.**

**Please?**

**And I need IDEAS for the upcoming 'duel' .**

**Seriously, submit an idea.**

**For every THREE ideas I receive (all different people) I will post a new chapter.**

**Deal?**

**Kthnks.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! ;D**

Edward's POV

Alice took the first step, and pushed the doorway open. Two things happened so quickly, any human wouldn't have been able to pick it up with their slow senses.

Alice opened the door, and the first sight we all saw was of Jacob kissing _my _Bella. It was utterly absurd! I didn't even have to think. My body instantaneously was ready to pounce, when I felt Emmett hold one of my arms down.

"Edward, be polite." Esme whispered quietly in my left ear. I didn't go against her wishes. That and Carlisle was looking at me sternly. I couldn't let them down.

At the sight of Bella and Jacob in that … position, we all took a huge intake of air. Just the thought of her lips on another was enough to drive me away from my sanity. Our deep breathing caught the attention of the other guests. They all looked our way, and everyone began chattering.

"It's the Cullen's!" Someone whispered.

"They're back! Another anonymous person called.

"Edward! Alice! Carlisle! All of them are back!" One of the guests spoke in shock.

With everyone calling out our names, a sudden movement caught my attention. I looked back at Jacob and Bella, and saw as Jacob stiffened at our presence. The corners of my lips twitched, as I struggled to fight back a smirk. I snapped back to the present.

"Shall we sit down?" Esme asked. We all followed as Esme and Carlisle led, with Emmett and Rosalie followed along with Jasper, Alice and I shortly behind.

As we took our seats, I instantly regretted my choice of seating arrangements. Because from where I was seated, I saw only _them_. It was both good and bad. Bad: because I was able to see _exactly _what happened between them. Good: because I could tell that from Bella's seat, we would be in each other's view perfectly. As if we were both sitting on opposite sides of a long table.

But there they were. Holding each other that way. I felt almost sick, and my heart began to ache. It felt as if I had no reason to exist. My very existence centred on Bella. And this girl, of which I am deeply in love with, now, has another.

I believed that holding on to Bella was what made me stronger. Letting her go, showed that doing so was stronger. But after seeing her find happiness again, I knew what a big mistake I have done!

My once beating heart suddenly felt as if it could stop at this very moment. Because in this very second, I felt as if my reason in life, was no longer what I always believed it to be. It was now that Bella was the reason, I always knew she was, but I just had this feeling confirmed.

She was the one who made me happy. The only one who could make me feel the way I always do when she's around. The only one who was able to resurrect the human within me. The only one I would want to hold. The only one with the smile I yearn to see. The only one with that irresistible laugh. The one who made a huge grin paint my face at even the thought of her. The one who made my heart want to beat again. The one who made my insides tingle with pure joy. The only one I could ever love. The only one it would hurt to lose.

I didn't realize it until Jasper and Emmett tightened their grips on my arm. I glared at Jasper. "Edward, what are you thinking about? I could feel the rush of emotions from you, and it's very hard to concentrate on this party when your emotions are just screaming at me! Would you please just calm down." With that, Jasper sent waves of serenity, and calmness over all of us, removing all the anger and pain I just recently felt.

I tried pulling my arms free from Jasper and Emmett's hidden bodies holding me down in my seat. If it weren't for them holding me down, I would've pounced and taken Jacob down. That and, I couldn't hurt Bella that way.

It hurt very much to see her so happy with him. To see that _he _could make her smile. But it wasn't the smile I loved. It wasn't _my _smile. It was _his._ Everything glorious and amazing about her couldn't be mine. And it hurt even more to think it.

Charlie stood up, snapping me out of my thoughts, and began on making a speech. It was unbearable throughout the speech - not that it wasn't thoughtful, but because he gave them his blessing. "Jacob," Charlie continued. "I will be honoured to call you my son. You've always been a part of my family, and now I'm glad that this will be official. Take care of my Bella, son." I winced uncontrollably at how Charlie referred to Jacob as one of his sons and actually _meant _it.

My attention was drawn back to Bella, who looked so radiant tonight. She wore an amazing emerald green gown that really brought her chocolate brown eyes out which - to my dismay - were twinkling with pure bliss. She looked at Charlie as silent tears slid down her ivory cheeks.

_Charlie has accepted me as his son. I'm so thankful that we can be happy together with everyone's blessings. This day was perfect, and Bella was stunning, as usual. _ Jacob's thoughts were almost screaming at me. And once he ended thinking those few words, many memories of the times he spent with Bella, and how she looked, acted, and smiled flooded his mind, taking over mine.

Jacob leaned in and kissed Bella again, but it was just a little one. But that was enough to drive me made. Once they pulled apart, Bella smiled at him adoringly, that it almost made me sob uncontrollably. But I had to stay composed, I couldn't ruin this event. I'd just have to make it worthwhile.

I picked up the wine glass beside me and the small sterling silver spoon closest to it. "Edward, what are you doing?" Alice hissed.

I cleared my throat as I stood up, prepared to make a speech. Everyone looked over to me in astonishment, obviously surprised that I was going to say something. I was about ready to open my mouth, when a thought from Charlie stopped my train of thought.

_I hope Edward won't pull anything ridiculous. I remember one night when Bella talked in her sleep; I swore she was speaking to me, until I understood her words that day. "Edward. My heart was taken by you …broken by you …and now it's in pieces because of you." Tonight, I see how much it must've hurt them both, but I'm happy that after all those months of loneliness, she was able to be happy without him._

I was completely shaken. Not just because of what she once spoke, but because of the thousands of scenes that flashed in his mind. Starting with Bella on her bad days, the days when she was broken, alone, lifeless. To the days she changed since Jacob came back in her life. I was startled. Was he really what she needed?

Jacob probably was. But I wasn't about to just give her up to him. Not without a fight. I smirked, a new thought processing in my mind. Bella and Jacob looked at me confused, and my grin grew bigger. This was going to be something.

**AN: I would've started the duel today, but I still need ideas!**

**LIKE NOW!**

**So review please.**

**I worked hard, and I know it will turn out well.**

**I need you to trust me. Review, and I'll continue PROVING that I've got what it takes to please you all!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**I'll update soon, (:**

**-LovingKisses**

**Lianne.**


	6. Authors Note SORRY

**AN: ****Holy crap. So sorry for the delay.**

**I HAVE written the chapter, but my internet was down for a while, so I couldn't upload it.**

**And now I'm at my cousins place, so I don't have the document with me.**

**Bear with me please.**

**But I go home tomorrow night, Iso It'll be up then.**

**I'M SO SORRY.**

**And if you haven't already … REVIEW for my previous chapters!**

**I stil need some ideas.**

**I love the way you all think.**

**It makes me smile uncontrollably.**

**Did you guys read the Midnight Sun draft?**

**Seriously people - talk to me.**

**Lotsa love,**

**-LovingKisses**

**Lianne.**


End file.
